Abuelito Kakashi
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sin saberlo, así fue como Kakashi paso de ser solo un hokage aburrido a el abuelito de Himawari.


_Kakashi siempre será genial, esta idea me dio muchísima ilusión, pues si bien este gran hombre no tuvo una familia…siento que con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tuvo todo lo que necesitaba. Así que los hijos de estos tres van dentro del paquete de la rara familia que formo._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Abuelito Kakashi**

Cuando Kakashi se enteró de que Naruto tenía novia, dio gracias al cielo, pues no se le ocurrían muchos planes para que el ciego de su alumno descubriera que la hermosa heredera Hyuga estaba colada por él. Eso que Sakura y él habían intentado varias cosas luego de la guerra, pero ninguna parecía tener mucho efecto para Naruto. A veces pensaba que no tenía como profesor a alguien tan pervertido como Jiraiya y a él mismo, para no ver cuando una buena chica estaba enamorada por ti.

Pero Naruto siempre fue especial.

Así que cuando paso lo de la luna y el rubio llego diciendo que estaba saliendo con la oji perla. Pudo sonreír al verlo tan feliz, con paz y como todo hombre enamorado se puede ver. Por ese motivo se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario gracioso sobre lo idiota que se miraba al ver a Hinata y tropezar con un poste.

A pesar de que duro lo suyo el notar a Hinata, no duro tanto para decidir casarse con la chica, algo que le sorprendió. Había bromeado con Sakura sobre como duraría varios años en darse cuenta de que la quería como esposa, pero al final tal vez si era hijo de Minato.

La mirada de estúpido el día de su boda, como se reía por todo y sobre todo…el amor que tenían sus ojos al ver a Hinata. Todo había valido la pena. Pues a pesar del odio que tuvo que comer en su infancia, ahora mismo el chico solo parecía desprender felicidad.

Bueno, él era Hokage.

Tenía el sueño de Obito y su profesor en sus hombros, además de que siempre tendría un ojo sobre ese ninja hiperactivo que era el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja.

También recordaba perfectamente cuando tuvo su primer hijo, algo que no se esperó tan rápido…aunque ya habían cumplido casi dos años de casados. Reía divertido al ver como Boruto a tan corta edad, solía reír divertido ante el hecho de no ver su rostro. Luego del pequeño, unos dos años después llego una pequeña niña de cabellera azulada.

Fue cuando paso.

Estúpidamente había mandado a Hinata de misión por sus ojos, además de que Naruto tenía que ir urgentemente a Sunagakure por pedido del Kazekage. Todos los amigos de los chicos estaban ocupados y de alguna otra forma termino ahí, en la casa de Naruto como niñero provisional.

Por suerte los niños ya eran algo grandes. Himawari con tres años ya caminaba por todos lados, pero Boruto como buen hermano mayor ayudaba a cuidarla, pues la niña parecía seguir ciegamente al rubio por todos lados. A pesar de que toda la noche paso solo viéndolos, la menor parecía tener un especial interés en él, pues a cada rato se asomaba tímidamente por el marco de la puerta, todo para que cuando él la viera, soltara risas antes de ocultarse.

Una semana después, un confundido Naruto entraba por su despacho cargando entre sus hombros a Himawari.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto aprovechando que ese día no tenía mucho trabajo.

La niña en el suelo camino a su lado para sonreír, luego intentar ver que estaba haciendo.

-No sé qué hiciste, pero insistió toda la semana para venir a verte-comento Naruto subiendo al escritorio a su hija, después de todo algún día seria suyo.

Kakashi había suspirado, él no era bueno con los niños. Pero igualmente saco un dulce que había tenido oculto de sus asistente y se lo paso a la niña. Esta sonrió con mejillas algo rojas, luego se rio por bajo antes de comer el dulce.

Los dos adultos se vieron confundidos.

Luego de dos meses de una rutina similar, la gente de la torre del Hokage solía ver a Himawari como alguien más que trabajaba ahí. Pues siempre solían saludarla, darle dulces y hacer muecas para que la niña riera. A pesar que su trabajo no le permitía cuidar de la niña, mínimo estaba en su despacho una hora a la semana sentada a su lado. Si traía cosas para jugar podía pasar mucho más rato ahí.

Guy quien solía pasar para saludar, era el preferido de Himawari para jugar sobre su silla de ruedas. Ambos reían a carcajadas cuando la llama de la voluntad saltaba por todos lados pese a su discapacidad.

-En realidad no entiendo que te ve-dijo Sakura con una mano en su mentón.

Pues con cinco años, Himawari seguía haciendo lo mismo. Aunque dentro de una semana Naruto seria oficialmente Hokage.

Kakashi suspiraba.

Incluso él con el tiempo había podido acostumbrarse para hacer rápido su trabajo y poder jugar un rato con la niña. Si bien ya no se sonrojaba como niña, seguía sonriendo de forma alegre, cada vez más parecida a su padre.

Aunque dentro de él se sintió algo triste la semana siguiente, pues ahora que no era Hokage, probablemente la niña pasaría ahora con su padre.

Pero se equivocó, tres días después que Naruto fuera oficialmente Hokage (sin que nadie supiera sobre su accidente con su hija que había logrado activar el Byakugan a tan corta edad) la pequeña se presentó en su hogar seguida de su madre.

-Gomene Kakashi, Himawari insistió mucho en venir a verte-dijo algo apenada.

La menor solo corrió abrazarle antes de sonreír como de costumbre. Unas sonrías brillantes que iluminaban un poco el día de cualquiera.

-Quiero jugar con Abuelito Kakashi-dijo Himawari con alegría.

Una parte de él se conmovió, pues era la primera vez que la niña se refería a él con ese apelativo. También agradeció a Hinata que no dijera nada si lo noto. Con una sonrisa las hizo pasar, mientras la niña contaba fastidiada como su hermano había roto su oso de peluche, por lo cual termino prometiendo comprarle otro (pues ese peluche rosado había sido un regalo de su parte en su cumple años pasado)

Entre risas y gritos en su hogar.

Sintió que tenía una familia…una donde su nieta lo quería mucho.

…

Por ese mismo motivo, de haber estado con Himawari desde que era una dulce bebé, una que había ignorado su poco expresivo ser y quererlo con un corazón puro. Lo noto primero, antes que Naruto e incluso Boruto, no le había ganado a los instintos de madre de Hinata, pero si lo hizo con los otros dos rubios despistados. Una semana después de que Himawari se convirtiera en Gennin, donde pudo notar la cara de ese bastardo sobre su querida niña.

Lo investigo, por supuesto.

Hiro Otsuka era hijo de una familia de comerciantes, no había ningún pasado tenebroso que pudiera averiguar. Solo era un idiota más que caía ante la sonrisa de Himawari. Un chico que sonreía a su lado y que hablaba sobre temas en común.

No le cayó bien.

Cuando crecieron noto como sus miradas eran ahora diferentes, ya no eran de amistad, eran de un cariño muy fuerte…amor. Aunque Himawari parecía no notarlo. Para ese entonces Boruto y Naruto habían saltado de enojo, protegiendo a la niña de catorce años para que no le pasara nada.

Pero debía darle un punto al bastardo, no era intimidado por el hombre más fuerte del mundo ninja y el fantasma amarillo de Konoha (Boruto)

También había sido una sorpresa el ver como Himawari aceptaba ser novia de ese bastardo. Como su sonrisa era mucho más brillante al lado de ese desgraciado y como era capaz de llorar cuando este terminaba en el hospital.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la bebé de la familia Uzumaki, había dejado de ser de ellos en gran manera. Pues ahora su felicidad y emociones dependían de ese idiota de cabellera negra y ojos azul oscuros.

Quería odiarlo, matarlo, torturarlo si le hacía algo a la niña. Pero al ver como Himawari se ponía triste cuando los rubios de su hogar despreciaban al carajillo ese, provocaba que se tuviera que tragar su odio y ponerse al lado de ese imbécil en ocasiones.

Pero igualmente quería matarlo en ese momento.

-¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio?-volvió a preguntar con una mano en su mentón.

Noto como el chico se estremecía un poco, un privilegio que solo tenía él. Pues por más amenazas de Naruto, este jamás habría utilizado su Sharingan para darle una pequeña probada de lo que pasaría de herir a Himawari, lamentablemente él si podía hacerlo.

Y tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho.

¿Qué?

No lo miren así, él ya no era Hokage.

-Tenia eso en mente hace tiempo…ya somos Jounin y la quiero más que a nada-dijo la pobre imitación de Sasuke Uchiha.

Hiro era un chico encantador, pero tener cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro…bueno exceptuando los ojos, tenía mucho de parecido físico con el Uchiha. Pero este era mucho más abierto con sus sentimientos e incluso era romántico con la pequeña girasol.

Saco una Kunai que movió entre sus dedos.

-En este momento quiero despellejarte lentamente, pero Himawari se pondría triste…aunque podría superarlo-murmuro el mayor de forma pensativa.

Pesando la idea en su mente.

El chico de 20 años cerro bien su boca, generalmente cuando eran Boruto o el Hokage solía hacer comentarios al respecto…pero Kakashi le daba un miedo terrible.

-¿Qué dijeron Naruto y Boruto?-

-Bueno, aun no se los pregunto-

-¿Hinata?-

-Tampoco…espero lo tome bien, ella siempre ha sido amable conmigo-

-Hiashi-

-Temo que moriré al decírselo…pero nada-

-Hanabi…Sakura…Sasuke…no se…algún otro de sus tíos o tías-

Hiro miro con genuina sorpresa a Kakashi, pues este parecía confundido.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie-

-¿Por qué a mí?-

El joven soltó una leve risa.

-Himawari quiere mucho a toda su familia, pero también lo quiere a usted Kakashi-san. Además sé que si usted me deja hacer esto, los demás confiaran un poco cuando les diga si usted acepto. Usted es parte de esta familia después de todo, Himawari lo quiere como un abuelo…incluso Hiashi-san se puso celoso hace poco cuando el tema salió en una cena-hablo Hiro con la frente azul al recordar esa cena.

A la mente de Kakashi llego cuando Hiashi hace un mes llego enojado a su hogar, a pesar que no dijo nada…todo el siguiente mes paso viéndolo con enojo y en más de una ocasión intento algo contra su salud.

-Sabes si te mueres me caerías bien-dijo Kakashi algo más relajado.

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Himawari-

-Bueno admito que eres un buen prospecto al aguantar tantos años de acoso de su familia, pero te digo algo…hazla llorar una sola lagrima y te juro que yo estaré frente a la gente que te matara-dijo con un aura negra.

El Jounin rio nervioso, para luego aceptar que era un buen trato.

Mientras el chico se despedía pensando en una estrategia para sobrevivir a Naruto. A la mente de Kakashi solo llegaba la imagen de una adorable Himawari de seis años corriendo a su lado, para que la alzara y le diera vueltas mientras reía.

Vio al cielo pensando en Minato y Kushina, ambos debían ser los que estuvieran en su lugar…no él. No era parte de esa familia, ellos debieron ser los que escucharan como Hiro quería casarse con Himawari. Pero al igual que su puesto como Hokage, como hizo con Naruto…por otra nueva ocasión tomaría el lugar de ellos, protegiendo ese regalo que le dejaron a él.

Una familia.

-Vamos Abuelito Kakashi-escuchaba en su mente a una niña Himawari que lo arrastraba para comprar un helado hace algunos años.

Sonrió antes de volver a su hogar.

Durante toda esa semana tuvo una sonrisa, que se hacía a una de ternura cuando Himawari a pesar de 20 años aun corría para llevarlo a comer un helado.

Y su sonrisa seguía pareciéndole la más encantadora del mundo.

Pues era su querida nieta.

O como disfrutaría matando a Hiro si se le ocurría lastimar a su bebé.

 **Fin**

 _Hiro es un Oc que cree, no es que alguno de los niños de Boruto no me agraden…solo que me gusta hacer OC que puedan ser queridos por los demás._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
